


He and She, 1-2-3

by ni21



Series: Inu's Poly Dreams [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, BDSM, F/M, Forniphilia, Lube, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: In the first part of this series, Zoro finally had his subs at the same time, now they have to figure out how this relationship can work in the long run. Can they actually make this public? Will Zoro leave his peculiar living arrangements behind? Will their newfound way of life be accepted by their surroundings? How do you even begin to explain this type of thing to your boss? (Also hopefully lot's of kinky smut because I can't write anything else)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Inu's Poly Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938397
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27
Collections: Modern Times





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inurshuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/gifts).



> Good morning!  
>  ~~If you already know me, you might be wondering why there's a new fic from me while I'm supposed to take a break to get a more healthy relationship with my works, or, why it's a sequel to the fic that barely got any hits or kudos.~~  
>  ~~The answer is really simple. I wrote this for a friend who's been feeling down lately and whose unbridled joy at the first part of the series had me completely disregard the fact that nobody else seemed to enjoy it. As in, she was so happy I didn't give a damn that she was the only one liking it. It was a first step back in the direction of writing for myself again and not for kudos and comments that I won't get. First step back to actually enjoying to write because I _do_ make at least a few people happy no matter how niche my fic is, whether they comment or not shouldn't matter.~~
> 
> **I have been summoned by the great leader of the ZoTash server to brighten our pervert's mood, so here I am writing smut again... next chapter.**
> 
> Please note that while the summary sounds a lot like growth and slice of life, this _is_ written for the ZoTash Server's residing pervert (I know, I'm just as surprised as you are that the pervert isn't me, what the hell?), this is mainly just a frame for the smut.  
> Please also note, I have no idea where I'm actually going with this as I just made this up as an emergency, moral support fic ^^'

She'd never realised just how tiny her place was until she saw the two tall men standing in her living room. She'd never been ashamed of this place because it was her place. Her own. It was not big and certainly not in the best part of the city, but it was her part of the city, and the best thing she'd been able to afford right out of school.

She liked living here, in her precinct, knowing the people, greeting them on her good morning runs. She did, without a doubt, like this place, but that did not change the fact that she felt uneasy with the way Law looked around. Dinner had been fine, and it had only been suitable that they'd hold their chat here, since they'd negotiated their little adventure at Law's place, and had it at Zoro's. But now the talks were done, and her social skills were utterly out of depth against the two stoical men.

The blatant look of disapproval on Law's face didn't help at all. She knew for a fact that it had nothing to do with their arrangement. After the very awkward breakfast at Sunny residence, they'd taken a break. A week for everyone to get their thoughts and feelings in order, and now there was no doubt. They were all in this together, whatever  _ this _ actually was, so she was sure that this scowl stemmed from the spotty ceiling and the cracks spiderwebbing her walls. 

She handed the opened beer bottle to Zoro after he plopped down on her worn couch because she would not make the mistake again to let him open it himself. Her teeth hurt just thinking about it!

"You know," Law started, eying her couch with an obnoxiously raised eyebrow, "I do have spare rooms."

Had she... had she heard that right? 

"Excuse me?" she asked, agitation dripping in her tone, and she didn't even care that her reaction seemed to thoroughly entertain the green-haired devil on her couch. 

"You heard me. It's an offer. If you prefer living like this, I don't care," the surgeon explained with an almost bored tone, and it took the fond smile on Zoro's lips for her to realise that it wasn't an elitist snob making fun of her but a socially dysfunctional snob trying to be nice. Then he looked at their boyfriend, and the tension in his shoulders eased as an almost boyish expression of mischief brought his golden eyes alive.

"Added benefit would be that the dumbass wouldn't end up at the other's place trying to visit one of us." 

It brought him a grunt and a gentle kick to the shin, made her laugh too. Who would have guessed Law could be the one to lighten the mood.

"I'll think about it, thank you," she said with a smile. Actually, this was ridiculously nice of him, she knew how… difficult he could be and how much he valued his sanitised, germ-free living space. And to offer her, who lives in the seedy part of town, a place? He really wanted this to work, long term. It was funny almost. He and Zoro really were similar in a lot of ways, neither settling for half-assed. She probably struck out in their arrangement like a sore thumb. Not that she actually settled, but she'd learned long ago that it wouldn't do to fight everything headfirst.

Bending down for a quick peck on Zoro's lips, Law mumbled his goodbye, blush on his cheeks. It was weird and cute, as she couldn't recall such little gestures of affection being embarrassing to him. They'd seemed effortless and casual during all their other run-ins. Did making it official really make it weird for Law?

When he came to her, she realised that it wasn't about the intimacy towards Zoro, but the fact that the tall man had no idea how to treat her now, that the three of them actually were a thing. She wasn't in love with him, and neither was he with her, but he was important to her as an extension of Zoro, in a way. And right then, standing in front of him not knowing what to do, she realised, even though she would tell Smoker about the latest developments in her personal life, she had no idea how to explain her feelings for the two men that were now part of her life. 

They settled for a hug that forced her on her tiptoes and him in a probably uncomfortable crouch.

"I want to see you properly fuck one day," Zoro broke the tension, voice carrying an underlying roughness that told loud and clear – yeah, that is indeed what he wanted – even though he might have just said it to make the hug between his subs less awkward. Successfully though, as they both let go with a laugh.

Law wished them fun before shutting the door behind him while bitching that his car better not be keyed or stolen. He was really being overdramatic. And it would also serve him right, coming over in his big fancy car which cost a lot more money than any of the families living here would make in two lifetimes. Insensitive, to say the least, but on a personal note, it might just make it difficult for her to keep this low key.

"What's your problem," Zoro asked, blunt as ever, and just then she realised she'd been gnawing at her bottom lip. Smoker had been right, she should get rid of that telltale behaviour – she'd never make it to detective if she was that transparent?

She smiled 

"Nothing, just, is it not weird? Him leaving like that?" she asked because she knew explaining to him why the car irked her wouldn't lead anywhere. Just like Law, he was convinced that if people just tried hard enough there was nothing they couldn't reach. Maybe even more than Law. The surgeon probably didn't believe everyone deserved a chance? And that's exactly what this discussion would come down to. The fact that people around here didn't even get the chance to try. It was a discussion for another time. A time when they hadn't actually just agreed to make this an actual relationship. For a time when asking about one part of their union just leaving wasn't actually appropriate. 

Zoro paused, just long enough for her to see that he didn't actually buy the question, before, with a chuckle, he put his beer bottle down on her coffee table, obviously not bothering to open the little satchel with the coasters. 

"He's going to work. He's fine."

They should have planned this better. Come to think of it, she wasn't surprised. It had been Zoro to call them, and it really wouldn't surprise her if he could get lost in a calendar. Law really had a point, it  _ had _ happened that Zoro had shown up at her doorstep when he had planned to visit the surgeon. They should share calendars at some point.

"You worry too much, Tash," he grumbled getting up, probably because she was still standing around like an idiot. Why did this feel different than the other times? Being without Law had never been weird. Why now? Because now he was a part of it, them. Wasn't there, like, a handbook for things like this?

No, they didn't need that, they had talked that through. Just like last week. Everything was clear. It was just that everything was… bigger. 

"I don't think I do I think you should have planned this better, it's wrong when he's not here now."

He scoffed, "What, did you think we'd all be together now playing house? We talked this through, we just said we'd try to make this work for more than just fucking? Not expecting you to fall in love or shit like that."

He did have a point there, she had to admit. All they had committed to was calling it a relationship and trying to spend more time together, the three of them. But that was a significant change, especially since it had taken them so long to just accept their own relationships. And now, one night together and a week later, they agreed to try dating? Law  _ should  _ be here. 

"Won't he feel left out?"

"No one's saying we have to fuck, but you bet your ass he's all hard in his skinny jeans picturing it," he laughed, passing her on his way to the fridge to get another beer.

She’d always envied Zoro for making things look so simple, but maybe this time it really was? If Law was anything like herself, and today's talk strongly suggested that, he must have been replaying the scenes of their little get-together in his mind all week. And, even now, trying to think about them together? Yeah, even she had to admit that feeling left out was not the issue. She caught his arm on his way back.

"I think I still have things to atone for, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law had to leave, but that doesn't mean he can't still be part of it... Somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo and welcome back!  
> I hope this sweetens your Monday and makes for a good start into the week! I know it's short but if previous writing's of mine are an indication, the next one will be longer... Hopefully. Hope you enjoy!

Fuck. His phone felt oddly heavy in his hands, and he just stared. What a fucking asshole. His phone had rung right the moment he had parked his car, dead center of his designated parking space, as if the bastard had timed it. No, that wasn't quite right, because he knew that planning wasn't his boyfriend's strong suit. As was proven by the fact that they'd had the negotiation about their future relationship right before he had to leave for work.

No, this had not been planned. The fact that the text reached him right before leaving his car and locking his phone away was just luck on Zoro's part, and God knew, the man had way too much of that.

_ "The things I could do." _

It wasn't the first time he'd received cryptic texts from Zoro, which according to  _ some _ people were very straightforward and easy to decipher. First, he'd thought texts like  _ "I'm at some pizza place come get me"  _ was some weird version of foreplay. Some test of loyalty bullshit. But no, by now he knew the true extent of Zoro's directional impairment.

This was different from that. It held weight.  _ The things I could do _ . With what? Tash-

The phone buzzed again in his hands. Fuck. Yes, the things Zoro could do with Tashigi. He swallowed hard looking at the picture sent.

Tashigi's white skin a stark contrast to the spotty marine blue carpet in her living room as she was prostrating before booted feet. He knew that pose, been in it often enough himself, and even if right now, sitting in his expensive car with the squeaky clean leather seats, he'd like to think that he wouldn't be groveling on a doubtfully clean carpet like that, he knew it was a lie. If he was responsible for keeping the man from orgasm, he'd be groveling in the fucking dirt if that's what Zoro deemed fit for him.

_ The things I could do. _ Everything. Anything. As different as they were, in this situation he had no doubt that Zoro's pleasure was Tashigi's top priority. As it should be. She better not fuck that up.

It was odd seeing her like that. In a picture. He could make out some fading bruises on her hips, remembered how they'd gotten there, her standing in front of the bed, straining to get high enough to take Zoro's cock in full. Did her scalp still hurt? Zoro never dragged him around by the hair, he didn't need to, and it was probably too short to get a good grip.

His pants were tighter than they should be looking at the woman. 

Meeting Zoro, and subsequently, his weird-ass family, had made him question a lot of things, his sexuality was not one of those things. He  _ should not _ be all hard in his pants like that for a woman. Zoro knew that, and still, he'd sent him that picture _ knowing _ that it would have that effect on him. This wasn't about Tashigi being a woman, it was not important, it was the fact that she was so small. Weak and delicate, even compared to himself, and still, she was there on the floor worshipping a monster more than twice her size. Ready to serve.

That was the reason for the text. Something generic like 'like what you see' would not have had that effect, would not have evoked the pictures in his head of what the man had already done to her.

Not once had he felt anything but weak in Zoro's hands. And that picture? He knew that pain wasn't what she wanted in that relationship, but she was just so  _ fragile _ ...

It irked him, even after two years it irked him how well Zoro could play him. Telling him about the things he did with her had never even... He had no business thinking a picture would interest him, but somehow… somehow it did, so, so much. Enough that it had not taken conscious thought to slip down deeper in his seat and unbuckle his belt, because his body just knew the answer to Zoro's question. All the things Zoro could do to Tashigi now he  _ wanted  _ him to do to him.

Freeing his hard cock from his pants right in the middle of the hospital's, hopefully empty, Parkhouse, he no longer wondered how a picture of a woman got him this hard because he knew. It was not jealousy, but he wished it was him. Could feel the anticipation for the next order vibrate under his skin. The will to please.

His hand around his cock was soft, much softer than Zoro's calloused abominations. Wrong.

Another text.  _ "Rules don't change just because she's a part of it now." _

He scoffed. Of course not. He'd be disappointed if they did, wouldn't submit to a man that couldn't fulfill the tasks he sought out himself. It was no problem for him that Zoro wanted both of them, he knew that without a doubt now, but he, sure as fuck, expected him to step up his game. He could forgive Zoro's insecurities last time, while handling both of them, and he was sure it was difficult and would take some practice, but it could not go on for too long. For this to work, the man  _ had to _ do both his subs justice, and softening the rules? No way. The reason he was as comfortable with Zoro as he was, was because Zoro was just as much of a perfectionist in his crafts as he was. He would not settle for some half-assed dominance, wouldn't submit to that, and at the same time he knew, if he didn't expect the best from Zoro, the man would also be disappointed in him. 

He typed "Yes, sir", and after one last cautious look around the parking deck, he closed his eyes, the picture of delicate milky skin and heavy military boots burned into the back of his lids, as he slowly began to pump himself to the brink of an orgasm he wouldn't get for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a thank you to [nntssy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nntssy/pseuds/nntssy) for beta readong, they are amazing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo welcome back!  
> I don't even know.  
> Edit: Totally rushed this in the morning to get it out on time so, I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense, I may come back and change it once the busy weekend is over, but for the time being I'll just keep it up I think. Don't even remember what I wrote, it's a blur😅

This was not what she had expected, not what she had imagined when she had reminded Zoro of her sins. Which was probably why it was happening.

His feet were heavy on her naked back, one boot’s heel digging into the skin over her ribs, the other she assumed crossed above it. 

She had stopped listening to his TV show half an episode ago, didn't dare to chance a glance between her feet. He'd positioned her like this for a reason, with her head towards the couch he was sitting on. So she could reflect over her failures, the blatant disrespect towards everything he'd ever taught her. 

The dark blue carpet prickled against her shins and forearm, she'd always thought it was soft… She shouldn't have thought that she was better than Law. She knew that. Had even known back then. Her right arm burned from exertion, her fingers cramping around the cold coke bottle.

If she were to run into such a scene she'd call it excessive. Hadn’t thought so when he'd told her to kneel. That was normal, the respect he deserved and she’d slip into the mindset soon enough. But when he'd rest his booted feet on her naked back… That was something else, had told him as much and he'd stared her down with disdain in his eye that spoke to a very susceptible part of her. That tiny part that didn't care about the fact that she was her own woman, that she was strong and independent. That tiny part that was his alone to do whatever he deemed fit. There was no need to see it, that spark in his eye, she knew it well enough, felt it burn her skin. And when he'd ordered her to raise her arm to hold his drink, she had accepted his decision without hesitation. She deserved this.

She was fine with the picture he had taken. After all, he was right; she  _ had _ said that it was wrong not to include Law and she’d waited for a response with baited breath. She knew that Law had no interest in her body. Not by itself at least. But.. She knew if it was another woman it would affect her, just because it was another sub of Zoro’s, because her mind would conjure the things he’d done to her before, would insert in that waiting body. Zoro had made sure to let her know that it did indeed. Had told her how the surgeon was probably hiding in his car, long fingers wrapped around his pitiful cock, pumping, straining against the leather seats. Had also told her that the surgeon had enough discipline and humility to stop before it was too late. Things she obviously had to learn again.

She winced when he shifted to take the bottle from her hand, boot scratching and pushing but she knelt firmly on her spot. He was right, things couldn't repeat themselves.

She knew better than to lower her hand, flex her fingers, while she listened to the gurgling guzzle with which the liquid left the bottle. Her mind providing vivid pictures of one trail of coke running from the corner of his mouth down his strong jaw, caressing the thick neck and dropping on a scarred chest.

In the background the end credits of the show ran over the screen. Heard the music that was so different from the rest of the series, knew he'd see white letters rushing over the screen and in a sudden onslaught of embarrassment she realised that he had to be able to see just how wet she was in the reflection. She resisted the urge to shift and turn, ignoring the heat rising to her cheeks. It was nothing he hadn't seen before. And she could admit that her shame didn't stem from the exposure but the fact that this apparently turned her on.

He used her often. But not like this. Not as a damn piece of furniture. When he had told her to kneel she had not expected it to end like this. Was this what he did with Law? A prelude to put the surgeon into total submission? She could picture it, feel the utter disregard towards her. In hindsight she wasn't even sure if Zoro had noticed her arousal. If he had noticed her at all.

He had been right, he didn't care about their physiology. Feeling superior in any way towards Law? How could she? Their play was very different, she knew Zoro was much softer towards her, more gentle, but fundamentally… It was the same. They served. They served and got what  _ he _ deemed them worthy of.

As long as she had any hangups, a false sense of superiority due to chance alone in an area Zoro didn't even care about... She was not fit to serve. She could not embarrass him like that ever again. Would not!

She would endure quietly, for as long as she had to. For him, for them. She owed this much.

A sigh above her.

Feet lifted off her back and she could breathe, his legs had been heavy but she knew it was the weight of her own failure that had been bearing down the most.

Disappointment tore at her chest when he got up and left her behind. But what right did she have to question him? What right did she have to expect things from him? So she patiently waited, kneeling bent on the carpet, one arm raised, as she listened to his heavy steps around her apartment. Kitchen. Bathroom. Kitchen. Bedroom. She squished that mocking little voice in the back of her head suggesting he was lost. It was not her place to question him.

Her heartbeat thrummed in her ears. From anticipation or dread she couldn't tell. Shame for questioning him, even though she remembered that she would probably even call him out in another situation. But this wasn't another situation. This was her place now.

She suppressed a shiver when the rough fabric of his jeans brushed against her side, hadn't realised how sensitive she'd gotten with the exposure, and closed her fingers around the thin and sticky thing he thrust in her hand before sitting back down on the couch. Legs spread, boots heavy on either side of her head.

It was not a toy. The diameter fit, but it lacked the soft touch surface her toys usually had. Too sturdy, too. Lube. Her fingers tightened. She should have known.

"What did you do wrong?" he asked her. His voice grave and dark, making her want to shrink into her prickly carpet.

"I thought my cunt made me better than him, Sir."

"Why was it wrong?"

"Because I should know it doesn't matter, Sir."

He hummed above her, fist closing in her hair angling her head to look at him. Bent over her like this, with one arm resting on his thigh… she felt so tiny and insignificant.

"That's right, I don't give a fuck about your cunt and you better remember that. You two are the same to me. Next month, if you ask for my cock I'll fuck you the same way I'd fuck him so you better keep yourself clean and ready," he declared and she swallowed hard. He knew she didn't like it. But she also knew that she had agreed to it as possible punishment and she knew she wasn't supposed to enjoy punishment. 

"Yes, Sir."

Another hum, a pat on her head. "Good," he said before reaching to his side and dangling one of her two buttplugs in front of her face. The bigger one. "Ya should start training."

Another swallow for the task at hand and a rush of excitement at the sadistic glee dripping from his words. The wide grin above her.

She took it. "Yes, Sir."

Clicked open the bottle of lube and put a generous amount on the offending pink object. Reaching behind, she dropped onto her chest, didn't have to see him to know that he was watching her pull one cheek aside to probe the goopy tip against her. The turned off TV should reflect everything and heat rose again.

She gasped at the coldness of it and remembered the few times he'd done it, he'd warmed the lube up before. She winced when she pushed in at a wrong angle and got a condescending laugh from him. 

"You'll be having a hard time taking my cock if that little thing is too much for you," he taunted and she pushed slowly, carefully stretching herself step by step, ignoring the cold shivers crawling up her body at the weird feeling of intrusion. It was shameful. That she was this weak. It shouldn't be a problem. Deep breath as she reached its thickest part and a whimper when it slipped from her fingers and was drawn in. What a disappointment she was.

"Good," he praised, caressing her cheek, "now get dressed, we're going out."

Wha-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the braincell for beta since I was too late for the Russian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little distraction from election mayham 😘

Important surgeries aside, he usually felt more comfortable on night shifts. He didn't care for that scheduled bypass, he could do blind. What he thirsted for were the drunk brawls and fights, the scattered ribcages, where he couldn't know what to expect because of the mess they'd made. Bullets that tore insides apart, and he'd have to use his full concentration to find that one slip of viable tissue that could hold the suture. Tonight, though, was disappointing. There'd been one bypass for a stationary patient, two split brows in the ER, and one nicked artery from a knife fight. Nothing even remotely enough to distract him from what he'd started in the parking lot, and that most likely wouldn't end before the month was over. What he needed was being elbow-deep in a ribcage trying to find an obscure bleeding and the ECG's beeping pushing all the annoying thoughts of love and relationships aside while the heart in his hands fought for survival. But no, that kind of trauma hadn't come in, because that would have made things easy.

What _had_ come in was another text. Another picture. Another taunt to his sexuality. The picture of the pale ass cheeks reflected in the dark TV screen, cunt shining and asshole blocked from view by bright pink silicone. His own sphincter clenched around nothing as he was pitifully empty. Shit. His boyfriend wasn't exactly a genius. Not as stupid as people made him out to be, fairly smart in fact, but certainly not blessed with a lot of imagination. He knew exactly what this was about, and he absolutely hated what it did to him. He'd gone to that boring bypass surgery with furrowed brows and a sneer. Mainly because the assistants and nurses had no business questioning him for his uncharacteristic good mood. But also because he loathed the fact that he was all giddy like a damn schoolgirl.

What he also loathed was the time it took him between finishing up surgery and checking his phone for another text. Again, like a fucking schoolgirl waiting for her crush to text back, what the fuck. There was no reason for Tashigi to excite him as much as she did. His heart shouldn't be halfway to arrhythmia just thinking about how Zoro taught her that to him they were indeed the same, that he didn't care for one gender more than the other, and a tiny voice in the back of his mind, that quiet, insignificant voice Zoro communicated so well with supplied that Zoro shouldn't actually care for either. Because neither was good enough.

His phone unlocked under his thumb, breath catching in his throat.

_1 new message_

A picture. For a moment he hesitated, not quite sure he was ready to see. Not sure he wanted to see.

Tashigi again. Dressed this time, in a bar, with untouched... Martini? He hadn't expected that. On second thought, it did suit her, even though he couldn't quite put his finger on whether it was because she was softer than her tough facade or the other way round. What he very much _could_ put his finger on was why she was blushing the way she was, even though her glass seemed untouched. From her shoulders it was clear that her hips were shifted to the side, fingers in knots on the table. He'd actually taken her out like that.

"She's cute didn't know you were into women," Marco drawled from behind him, because the asshole just never could mind his own fucking business.

"I'm not," he answered, not the least bit surprised the other doctor had miraculously shown up in the locker room right when he'd gone to check his messages. Marco had a magical talent like that, and he'd long stopped getting unsettled by it. Marco wasn't a gossip, he just wanted to know things, see things… fix things.

Fucking goody two shoes. And unlike with Tashigi, he _did_ mean it derogatory with the pediatrician.

"Oh?" the man asked behind him while he checked the timestamp of the message against the clock. Sent shortly after he'd left for surgery. She was so nervous. He could see it clearly on her face, could remember the moment when cocky security had turned into the hot and cold thrill, remembered the nervous glances around if someone might suspect something.

"Who is she then?"

He sighed, knew it was no use trying to lie to him. A version of the truth always worked best. He'd learned that long ago. 

"A friend."

With a satisfied hum, that didn't sound as convinced as it could have, the nuisance left him. He _knew_ this wasn't the end of it, but what was he supposed to say? Zoro's girlfriend? Technically, she was, but technically, she also kept her relationship a secret, as if there was such a thing at the G5 precinct. Damn gossips, the lot of them. He'd learned about his own relationship with Zoro from them even before their first casual hook-up. Specifically, when they'd told him to come by the precinct to make his statement about the eye incident. According to them it had been a tragedy with lovers scorned and desperate love confessions instead of a barfight gone wrong. He really should ask Tashigi how they ever got any type of police work done, jumping to conclusions like that.

His phone buzzed in his pocket about 3 hours, 11 quenched erections and approximately 58 times of checking his messages later, when his shift was drawing to an end, right after he'd kept one of the new residents from killing a patient. He could swear they got more stupid every year.

A picture again. Tashigi again. Hair whipping in the wind, streetlamps just bright enough to show her face to be just as pink as it had been in the last picture. She was posing, looking over her shoulder at the camera, and why the actual fuck was he wondering if she was wearing panties?

It had to look cute to the few people passing by at this hour of the night. A guy snapping pics of his date for homescreens, or whatever people used them for. He scoffed. He would pick a nicer backdrop than the well-lit entry to his apartment b–

That sneaky motherfucker.

"What a dumbass," he groaned when it dawned on him that he _knew_ the bar from the last picture. He knew those tables and the 'wanted posters' on the walls. Shakky's. It was 3 blocks away from his place. Even drunk and on foot, it took a maximum of 20 minutes to get to his place. He checked the timestamp again. Dumbass. He was pretty sure Zoro hadn't lead Tashigi through the city for hours for his own sadistic joy. No matter how every step would make her squirm. The idiot had gotten lost again.

> _'Got lost?'_

> _'Right where I need to be'_

The answer came instantly with another picture loading…

What the– He locked the screen the very damn second he realised what he was looking at. After a quick glance around, he leaned back against a wall because for this picture he really didn't want Marco to pop up out of nowhere.

His fucking bedside drawer. What the fuck man. Why had he given Zoro the keys to his place again?

> _'pick one for her'_

Shit. He loved the man, sure, and he trusted him and didn't have secrets. But he did _not_ want _him_ to go through his drawers. He had a system, god damn it, and if there was something his boyfriend couldn't handle, it was directions.

He started typing. 

> _'3rd from ri_ – _'_

Now who was the dumbass? With a shake of his head he deleted the text. 

> _'3rd from where the bed stands'_

It had been an educated decision. It was big enough to show him he took it seriously, to please _him_ , but small enough not to give her too much discomfort. He'd thought it through. But that didn't mean that he wasn't trying his damndest not to think about the consequences of his choice on his way to the lockers, because no, he also didn't feel like dealing with Marco with a very poorly concealed hard-on.

Shit would be much easier if he wasn't a masochist getting turned on by the idea of getting caught. Zoro knew. It didn't matter that it felt _wrong_ to Tashigi that he wasn't there, the pictures were shared for him, because Zoro knew what a mess it made of him. That the moment he left this place he'd be hiding out in his car again for another round of unfinished masturbation, and he'd be crawling and begging for his orgasm by the time he arrived at home.

Where _he_ was waiting, ready to tell him no. Ready to tell him he hadn't suffered enough, ready to–

His phone buzzed the moment he pulled his hoodie over his head, and this time he just knew he was very much _not_ ready to see the picture that was undoubtedly attached. He took a deep breath. Knew he wasn't supposed to stall, that he was to open the text the moment he was able to do so, relatively undisturbed.

Fuck it all.

Shit.

Hair covered her face, and it, sure as hell, was better that way because... Arms tied to the backrest of the chair. Feet tied spread apart. The dildo he had picked suctioned to his designer chair, vanishing from view, but the pink plug, that most definitely wasn't his, on his marble floor between her feet gave him a very good idea as to where it vanished.

> _'she's got lots to learn, you're gonna get fucked tonight'_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nice. Going out on an actual date with him, having drinks with him, being seen with him. Even though he never did anything that would suggest anything more than friendship. Apart from the taunts about the lack of panties she was wearing and the plug wedged inside her, obviously. The way he laughed and smiled had made the embarrassment a bit more bearable, it had allowed her to forget about her predicament if only for a few minutes.

It was almost scary how much she liked that man. It didn’t even matter whether he was sporting a stern, domineering glare or a boyish, radiant laugh, she was smitten and in love, and here, with the ropes grounding her to reality, her thighs burning, trying to keep herself up and elevated, and his bandana engulfing her in dark silence, she was maybe feeling jealousy churning in her gut.

She had a lot to learn, he’d said. He’d treat her like Law, he’d said. He’d show her their relationship, he’d said.

Whenever she was together with Zoro, they were indoors. Even when they were just hanging out, they were indoors. At her tiny place, or at his when the crew was out. She knew Zoro and Law were going out. She knew they had nothing to hide. She just never had known what that whole boyfriend experience would feel like, what she’d been missing. Law regularly got to see Zoro happy and relaxed in public — as much was evident in the barkeeper's question about his whereabouts. 

Those two did this regularly: going out to drink, getting lost in a park at night, probably hugging and holding hands for the world to see. And she’d felt bad for Law… Had felt better than Law because Zoro treated her  _ nicer _ . Even while Law was getting all of that.

She could have that too, she knew she’d just have to say the word and he’d go out with her too, walk with her, hug her under the stars. But she couldn’t. It wasn’t him, or her. It was society. And maybe the fact that Zoro lived with a pop star, and the fact Law was kind of a celebrity himself. Her father would be so disappointed. His opinion shouldn’t matter in this though, should he? This was her life. Her decision. Both Zoro and Law had left their criminal past behind, Law even was actively helping people — nobody should be thinking less of her, nobody should deem her less suitable to wear the badge. Her personal life wasn’t their damn business anyways!

But… It wasn’t that simple. She’d always been proper. She was the one the police was showing around as the model policewoman. The woman with the kind smile that connected so well with the children from the orphanage. The woman whose appearance and softness would let people ignore the fact that the law enforcement in this city was a rotten mass of corruption. But she gave people hope… Made them feel seen and appreciated. She couldn’t let them down for her own selfish reasons. Who knew what kind of person they’d have to take her place after she got dishonorably discharged? What would become of Smoker if she didn’t have his back anymore?

She couldn’t. It didn’t matter how acutely aware she’d been earlier of how close his hand had been, how easy it would have been to take it, to intertwine her fingers with his. That really had been the real torture — not the lack of panties, not the worry that somebody could suspect what she was carrying around, but the bone-deep longing to show their relationship to the world. 

In a way this was ridiculous. She’d been with him for two years, and not once… No. Thinking like that wouldn’t get her anywhere. Balling her fists behind her back she felt the rope around her wrists. Really felt it. The world didn’t matter here. Here she was his, here he was theirs. It only mattered what he thought and nothing else.

She focused on the caress of the rope, the deep meditative breaths from across the room. The smell of disinfectant. The warmed marble under her feet. The burn of her muscles as she tried to stay up.

It wasn’t the world and society she needed to please, only him. No use in fighting it. No use in trying to stay hidden. This wouldn’t just go away. Not after all the sudden progress with Law, with being the three of them.

With a deep breath she relaxed, ignored her muscles’ protest at the intrusion as she sunk down on the dildo on the chair. She winced as she adjusted to the extra stretch on its base but sighed the moment the pain got soothed by one low appreciative hum — that told her everything she needed to know. 

It didn’t matter what  _ they _ thought, the impossible standards the world expected her to fulfill. It didn’t matter that all the girls she’d grown up with were already married and had kids, didn’t matter that whenever she saw them they thought it was acceptable to ask why she didn’t and if she didn’t want that. It didn’t matter that she  _ did _ want. It didn’t matter that the higher-ups kept expecting her to drop for maternity leave, that they didn’t promote her further because of that, because her femininity made her obviously weak. It didn’t matter that the world expected her to rip herself apart. Not when he accepted her for what she was, who she was. Not when he only ever expected her to grow within her capacities and never wanted the impossible from her.

All he wanted from her was to be her best self even while he was taking her at her worst. The power he had over her should be scary, should make all her hackles rise. She didn't  _ need _ a man to make her feel good. She didn't need a man to feel her self-worth. She didn't.

She just needed him. For him she could do anything, she could relax, accept. 

She focused on the darkness, the even breaths. The rope around her wrists and ankles, the light pressure, the caress. The uncomfortable stretch that was becoming more and more bearable.

She jumped when she heard the elevator’s hum, a startled, embarrassing moan as she was moving over the slight bumps of the dildo and soaked up the dark chuckle coming closer with silent steps. One warm, calloused hand on her head, chapped lips on her forehead that made her blush even more than the embarrassing moan.

"Move up," he ordered, and she obeyed without question, didn't even hold back the whimpered moans as her thighs burned and the structure of the dildo rubbed against her sensitive skin in a way that was way too dry for comfort. She winced as the larger head pulled free, and her muscles clenched in compensation, feeling oddly empty.

"That's it, good. Gonna give ya more lube,  _ don't _ let it dry up again."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

He was so good to her!

She heard the squirt of lube the moment the elevator door to the penthouse opened, and drew a shuddering breath when a few cold drops landed on her feet. His arms circled around her as outside keys clanged against each other, no doubt being hung on that one designated hook..

"Down," he said, obviously ignoring the shuffling coming from outside the room, and so did she. The world didn't matter when she was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do penthouses even work? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚

Washing his hands he looked himself over in the bathroom mirror. He spotted the same dark circles under his eyes he always had after night shift, but there was none of the usual exhaustion as his body was positively drumming with excitement for the things to come. 

He hadn't dared to peek into his bedroom, no matter how much his own curiosity had edged him on. Instead he'd taken to the same ritual he always did when Zoro waited here for him with the expressed intent to play. Go to the bathroom, get ready, kneel in front of whichever room he was waiting in until he ordered him in.

This time was different though. Because he  _ knew _ that Zoro was already way ahead of him. Way into his play with Tashigi. This wasn't like last time at his place, they didn't wait for him casually watching TV. He wouldn't want to interrupt. Maybe he'd slow things down.

It wasn't that he was insecure. He wasn't worried that he was unwanted, that his presence would somehow ruin things. After their talk earlier he _knew_ Tashigi didn't have a problem with how things were but… They were so far ahead, their mental stages well prepared for anything usually happening in those times. He wasn't. And while he was aware that Zoro's play with Tashigi was much more gentle than with himself he somehow _did_ worry that it would affect him the wrong way running into it unprepared.

It was bullshit. He  _ was  _ mentally prepared, the tightness of his jeans was proof of that. But… Was she? Really? It was one thing seeing them together, another thing entirely seeing them play. She'd fucked up big time last week and it hadn't been anything like their usual.

_ 'She's got lots to learn' _

Zoro couldn't possibly want to show her  _ all _ of  _ them _ , could he? He dried his hands with a sigh, it wasn't his place to question Zoro. If he thought she could take it, she could. He may push their limits, but he knew Zoro would never cross them.

Leaving the bathroom he closed the door behind him louder than necessary and went to kneel next to his bedroom door. It felt silly, not like usual. Usually it felt silly too but not for long. Usually this ritual allowed him to calm down and get into the right mind and usually it did the same for Zoro. But this time Zoro already was in the right mind. Taunting Tashigi about things out of her control, asking her if she wanted to see. To really see. If she  _ really _ wanted to know them.

It was weird, being talked about like that when he wasn't ready to be objectified, but at the same time it filled him with a weird sense of pride. Zoro wanted to show him off. To show off what they had.

He'd been good today, he knew. He'd answered his texts as soon as he could, had not succumbed to temptation just because Zoro hadn't been there. He'd probably have to answer for the snark, asking him if he'd gotten lost… It might have been stupid, but he didn't mind the punishment.

But Zoro had said he's  _ 'gonna get fucked tonight' _ ... Unless he screwed up now Zoro wouldn't get back on his word, he knew that. How bad could punishment really be?

But then it didn't matter, because the door flew open and  _ he _ was there and he wanted to focus on the outline of his cock right at eye level. Just to dream of what he knew the man could do with it but he wouldn't risk it, looked up to him instead. Into that grey eye that always said so much.

_ He _ was pleased. Law could see it, that little crooked smile of his. Waiting here had been the right thing, even though it had been weird, even though he'd worried again.

"You've been good today," he said, and Law wondered why exactly he'd been worried that he wouldn't reach the mental state soon enough.

But how good had he really been when he'd doubted Zoro's ability or willingness to make sure he was ready?

"Hadn't expected you to hug her, was nice," he said, hunkering down in front of him, one hand resting on his knee the other combing his hair back before he pulled him towards him by the back of his neck, foreheads touching. He knew that if he were just a little more his conscious self he'd loathe himself for that tiny moan that had escaped him at the odd tenderness.

"How often did you touch yourself today?"

"Three times, sir."

"Did you cum?"

"No, sir."

He could feel Zoro's low hum in his bones. "If ya keep being a good boy for me I'll let you cum today, can you do that?"

"Yes, sir!" And a tiny part in his brain was absolutely disgusted by how enthusiastic he sounded. That part would shut up soon enough.

"Good," Zoro grinned and he gasped when the hand that had just been caressing the back of his head fisted in his hair, "then let's show Tashigi what special kind of needy trash you are."

"Yes, sir!" he cried out, scrambling to crawl behind Zoro as he dragged him into the room by his hair, scalp stinging and burning while his cock was already dripping in his pants.

He slipped over the marble in his jeans a bit further than where Zoro had actually dragged him. Alone. Stone cold under his hands, scalp burning in mockery as Zoro wasn't at his side anymore.

Next to Tashigi instead. Fuck. She looked like a piece of art, presented like this. The artist standing at her side, making her look so incredibly tiny and fragile in comparison. Did he look like that when Zoro was standing above him? So weak and small?

He pulled the bandana from her eyes.

Could see the desperation in them, the weird relief he couldn't quite place.  _ Happiness _ .

"Undress. Take it slow. I want her moving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of an emergency so thanks to Ghost for the quick beta.
> 
> Also, in case there's readers that isn't inu, drop by Twitter. Why? Glad you asked.
> 
> An artist friend and I are doing a Christmas thingy, so if you got Twitter, all you have to do to participate is to drop us a ship and a prompt/scene in the comments of the [SFW](https://twitter.com/Shinjinou1/status/1331559379842330625?s=09) version, and/or a ship and a kink in the comments of the [NSFW](https://twitter.com/Oochinshin/status/1331560004286107656?s=09) version and if you're lucky you'll get a little ficlet by yours truly and an art piece by the wonderful [Shin](https://twitter.com/Shinjinou1) for that scene!


	7. Chapter 7

She'd feel bad for him sitting there on the cold marble floor lost and forgotten while she leaned into the soft caress of rough palms. But she knew better now, had heard the praise the surgeon had gotten outside, knew that one way or another this was exactly what the man needed. His eyes were on her, and she could see herself in them, saw the truth.  _ Happiness _ .

"Undress. Take it slow. I want her moving."

She knew what Zoro meant by that, her muscles clenched around the invading object involuntarily, at the same time Law's eyes wandered down to where she was sitting. He knew too. Knew better than to make Zoro wait.

His arms crossed over his belly, tattooed fingers gripping the hem of his hoodie with insecurity not befitting a surgeon. His eyes were focused above her, no doubt on Zoro, but she didn't dare check. If Zoro wanted her to watch, she would.

Her eyes followed the hoodie slowly traveling up that chiseled torso. Drinking in, inch after inch, the revealed skin. Law was very different from Zoro — fragile, despite the obvious contours of the muscle, or maybe because of that. That constant dehydration, the lack of healthy fat. But it didn't matter. She followed the reveal of black ink, acutely aware that he looked very different from the last time she'd seen him naked. Marvelous. Unblemished.

She could see the red on his cheeks before he pulled the hoodie over his head to toss it aside like she knew he wouldn't do under normal circumstances —normally he'd take the time to strighten it and put it aside neatly folded. But not this time, not when Zoro was watching.

There were no bruises, she realised. All black and white, no blue and yellow. It had looked good on him. As if that was what he was supposed to look like, the black lines of the tattoos a mere attempt at achieving the perfection of chaos. 

He flipped open his belt, and she only noticed she leaned forward when the dildo brushed over sensitive skin.

Zoro would probably give him new bruises today, wouldn't he? He'd asked her if she wanted to see what they were like together, had asked Law if he wanted to show her.

She was a police officer, she shouldn't get excited at the prospect of witnessing violence, but… but it felt so right. For them. She wanted to see them, to know them.

It was scary, made her throat tight just thinking about it. She'd seen domestic violence, had talked to survivors, begged them to press charges. To not take them back again, and again, and again. But this was different. She knew it was. In her heart, she knew Zoro would never ever commit such atrocities. No matter his past. She was well aware that she trusted him with her life and her sanity on a regular basis.

Why did it make her uneasy?

It shouldn't. It– Society again… It was not its place to judge what it was that they had. And no matter what Zoro would do to Law over the course of the night, she should be ashamed to even think of such horrible things. It wasn't the same. Far from it. Zoro knew best, Zoro would never betray their trust.

Law pulled his jeans down, right along with his underwear, pulled them off his feet much more elegant than she ever could, and knelt, jeans still clutched in his hands before throwing them to the side. Didn't take him much hesitation, just an oddly shy glance at her, before he shifted his weight back, revealing his hard cock glistening at the tip. His arms behind his back, chest and face flushed red, waiting.

The low gentle hum behind her forced all the tension and doubt from her mind and body.

Zoro bent down behind her, rough palms traveling down her arms, tickling her palms and fingertips, his breath hot against her ear, and she arched back against him not even caring about how it made her move, how it made her aware of the dildo deep inside.

"The things I could do," he said, and she saw a twitch in Law she couldn't quite place.

The things he could do? Everything he wanted. She'd been in this situation, she  _ was _ in that situation right now. Whatever he wanted. 

Zoro knew she was aware of that. He didn't make suggestions, just stood there, breathing in her ear, kneading the muscles in her shoulders, knowing her brain provided her with all the scenarios.

She knew the red on Law's cheeks, that glossy faraway look still fixated on Zoro, because that's what  _ he _ wanted and expected from them.

"Everything," she whispered before she could stop herself. Pressed down on the wide base, yelping at the sudden pain flaring both in her shoulders and her ass… trying to duck away like that… "Forgive me, Sir."

He stood straight, making her acutely aware of just how much heat he was giving off at any given time and how cold she was without him.

"Ya know, the main difference between you two is that you avoid the pain, he begs for it," he said walking over to the kneeling man. Boots heavy on the stone more than enough proof that  _ he _ could indeed do anything. Crush him under them like a maggot… Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she should be alarmed by the cold in Zoro's eye when he looked down at the man, boot lifting from the floor to nudge at the straining cock.

"Look how pathetic he is, all hard like that just thinking how I'll reveal what a needy little slut that star surgeon is."

One big hand fisting in black hair, he held the other in front of the man's face. Law's tongue darted out, trying to reach, body straining.

"Guess that's the same for you two," he shrugged, shoving two fingers into that waiting mouth, and Law's cheeks hollowed while he was sucking, and licking, and moving... and she wanted that too. But she knew this wasn't about her, that it was about them, knew that she would get none of that. Not tonight. Tonight all she could do was follow those trails of saliva dripping down Law's chin, imagining the taste of  _ his _ fingers while she was squirming on that cold plastic cock — which was all she deserved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

He’d felt their eyes on him, had felt them burn every inch of skin he had revealed. He was used to Zoro’s scrutinizing, hungry gaze, but Tashigi was something else. He knew what Zoro was about, he had no idea what was going on in Tashigi’s head, and it made him self-conscious on a whole different level. Did she project on him like he did on her?

Was she imagining, wishing it was her having Zoro’s attention that way, or did she genuinely like what she saw? Probably a bit of both, and probably a lot of the first option now that he was allowed to suck on those fingers.

They tasted bitter, like spermicide, but his body was hot, and if this was the only thing he’d get today, he wouldn’t be picky, wouldn’t complain. He eagerly sucked them in, not caring how the blunt nails scratched over the roof of his mouth because Zoro’s other hand was in his hair. Could feel  _ his _ impossible heat behind him when  _ he _ moved.

Tashigi’s eyes were on him, not on Zoro. The longing in them. This was nothing like last time. They weren’t the same this time. This time was about him. He wasn’t sure he wanted that. Special treatment because of someone else. Getting things for free because someone else wasn’t good enough, hadn’t been good enough. That would be just the same as always, right? Getting treats and shit because he was just above the rest. Because they never even tried to be better.

That wasn’t fair — she  _ did _ try.  _ Had _ tried back then too, but he’d never been in that situation, he'd never had the opportunity to prove that he deserved this. He’d won by default. He’d already been rewarded a week ago. This was wrong.

A sharp tug in his hair had him gasp around the wet fingers.

“Focus. Don’t think ya can slack off just because I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt. Better be on your best fucking behaviour, Law.”

_ He _ was close, breath fanning hot over his ear, but it was the words themselves that made his body erupt into shivers.

"Look at her, Law, last time she felt so bad for you, her good heart crying because I mistreated you," he said, and her eyes widened at the words, clenched in shame because she should know better than to assume Zoro was unable to care for them the way they needed. He could see her lips trembling, silently begging for permission to ask for forgiveness again and again.  _ This _ was punishment.  _ This _ he could feel bad about. But not what had been done to him last time.

"But I didn't mistreat you, did I?"

"No, Sir," he articulated around the fingers that were still in his mouth, and it didn't matter that it made the drool drip down his chin because it was his duty to respond when asked a question.

"Right,"  _ he _ breathed out, dragging wet fingers from his mouth down his chin and neck, spreading saliva over his chest, and he almost winced at how cold it felt at the contact with air. "Gave you exactly what you needed, didn't I?"

"Yes, Sir!" He gasped as  _ he  _ pinched one nipple hard in his fist.

"Gonna do it again. I'll show her everything you need. I'll have you stutter, and cry, and beg for mercy, and I'll keep going until you break apart,"  _ he _ promised, and teeth dug into his shoulder making him arch back in pleasure and crumple down in guilt. He didn't deserve that. Hadn't worked for it.

A low rumble over his shoulder, hot tongue over the indentations of teeth he'd probably be questioned about at work next time. 

"Don't worry, Law, I'm not gonna spoil you, I expect you to work twice as hard for me next month."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making fun of sprite pie, pre peeled eggs and American football, may I come out of the shame corner now?

Tashigi did not like pain. She didn't mind sore muscles or occasional bruises from a tight grip, but she knew without a doubt that she did not enjoy it. Zoro knew that. In their two years he had never asked for more, had been content with what she had been ready to give. Every punishment had been within her bounds, just and reasonable. Their relationship was one of trust — gentle domination that brought out the best in her and that took her far away from the injustice she experienced in her job on a daily basis. Ropes that kept her together while her mind wanted to shatter apart. A relationship that allowed her to shatter.

She'd assumed there was something darker lurking within _him_. Saw it occasionally in the way _he_ 'd breathe through his first impulse when she messed up. Had known when she'd seen Law strip two weeks ago, all purple and yellow, and content. But now, for the first time, she would really get to see. To know. Know them.

She strained against the ropes holding her on the chair, they were considerably rougher than the ones _he_ usually used on her. These hadn't been meant for her. These were Law's ropes. This was their playground. Their rules. And she did her hardest to suppress the repulsed voice in the back of her head while her eyes were glued to the visible teeth marks on Law's shoulder, blood already collecting under the skin, angry red. _Unnatural, unhealthy, unacceptable._

One calloused hand gently stroked down a tattooed chest pumping to breathe through pain that had made Law keen in a way she wouldn't have been able to imagine. He enjoyed this. There was nothing wrong with what she was seeing — the purple blooming on his thighs a sign of love, devotion, and acceptance. _Repulsive, abusive._

Hand traveling up again, a gentle caress around Law’s throat that made his breath hitch and his cock jump, and she knew there was more there that she didn’t want to think about. She felt _his_ eye on her, hungry and wild, and it made her breath hitch in the same way Law’s had. Muscles clench around the dildo in her ass. She’d never seen _him_ like that. This threatening, joyful. _Sick, unhealthy._

Trust. _He_ trusted her, showing this side of _him_ that was at odds with all her values. Trusted her to see past the indoctrination of society, to silence the sirens in her head.

Law looked so small and vulnerable with _him_ behind, huge and menacing. Did _he_ look like that when _he_ was tying her up, too? Did _he_ carry that grin when _he_ tied the knot on the small of her back? Did they look as close when _he_ made her fall apart?

Law fell back against _him_ with a whimper as _his_ hand fisted tight around his cock, much tighter than she'd ever dare, painfully tight probably.

"Focus," Zoro grunted, shrugging the dangly head off _his_ shoulder, and hooded, golden eyes focused on her as much as they could. She knew the struggle. When pleasure made the brain go hazy and the only thing to root her in reality was his gruff voice and the rope around her body. Only that with her it was soft touches and words of encouragement. Coaxing her further along that line _he_ wanted her to tread. Nothing like the filthy derogation the surgeon received.

Hands scratching down that tattooed chest, making red marks grow on pale skin, low growl whispering in his ear how pathetic and weak he was for moaning like that. Hands grabbing and pinching, teeth sinking into flesh, eliciting sharp cries and breathy "thank you, Sir"-s she was very familiar with but sounded so out of place coming from a man like Law that, for a silly moment, she was scared she'd lose her respect for him. 

Still, that low voice that would praise her for behaving so well did not stop.

How pitiful he was for whimpering like that, how needy, how pathetic, unworthy, but still Zoro pumped his cock, painfully tight, painfully slow. If only his colleagues could see him now, what a little slut he was. _Unhealthy, unfair, unkind._

But how could her body react like it did? How could the heat simmer between her legs while she was witnessing abuse and listening to insults?

She knew she wasn't supposed to feel bad for Law. Knew that Zoro only ever gave them what they needed. She could hear the heavy breathing, see the rise and fall of Law's flushed chest. Eyebrows drawn tight, eyes just barely open enough to still look at her — he was beautiful. Desperate tears pooling, lip drawn between teeth while stimulation was both too much and never enough.

Was this what Zoro made her look like? Maybe they really were the same to _him_. Despite the differences. _He_ treated them equally by treating them differently.

_His_ other hand closed around Law's throat, and the surgeon yelped and stuttered and cried, rearing up, hips rising, thrusting into that calloused hand until it was gone, pulling down the balls drawn so tight into his body with practised ease, and Law’s pained sob was absolutely heartbreaking. Nothing she'd ever heard before. Nothing she'd seen before. 

And when the pain got breathed away, the despair of "almost there" turned into calm accomplishment, Law sunk back against Zoro. Head resting in the crook of _his_ neck, and the hand that had triggered such a violent reaction just by closing around his throat was stroking his sweaty hair. Words turned from hateful accusations to soft praise she knew so well. To "Well done", and "five more", and "I know you can".

This was nothing she could detest. Nothing she should feel bad for. Nothing she should feel guilty for enjoying. This was none of society's business — just like her relationship, her feelings — so she closed the door on her inner cop screaming "abuse" and "domestic violence" because this was the same devotion she received.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to [nntssy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nntssy/pseuds/nntssy) for short notice Beta reading, you're the best.
> 
> Inu, we love you, and you better be happy, damn it!


End file.
